Battle Scar
by wirenoose
Summary: It's pouring rain and Mello's wandering the streets of L.A. It's pouring rain and Matt has no idea that his phone is going to ring. One Shot for Mello and Matt, can be read as implied yaoi or friendship. Rated T because of swear words (technically it's only one swear word but rawr)


It was pouring, of course it was, and he was soaked.

However, it felt nice on his face. The cold chill of the rain seeped into the burned and ruined skin, not to mention it numbed that side of his face so it didn't hurt as much. Not that he was a sissy, he could take pain, but holy hell, it hurt.

He continued trudging along, his one functioning eye scanning the deserted streets for a telephone booth. His own cell phone had been lost in the fire and he hadn't exactly been aiming to go back and rummage through it, not when the police were crawling over the place.

Besides, it was more than likely a melted hunk of metal anyways.

His boot connected with an unlucky can and it went skittering away, clinging against the lamp post.

Eventually, after thirty two minutes, he found a phone.

It was a long shot but he was sure that Matt still had his Wammy issued phone and that he hadn't changed his number. Yeah, definitely a long shot, especially after all the years and who's to say that Matt hadn't tossed it? Or upgraded it or whatever the hell techies did with their techy stuff.

He sighed and dialed the number, holding the heavy club to his ear with one hand, his other held his hood in place.

"Please pick up Matty." He whispered to the empty streets and pouring rain.

* * *

Several miles away, Matt sat, lounging on the floor of his small apartment.

Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, he blew the smoke into the air around him, not caring that the smell of tobacco had long since sunk into his clothes, despite his young age.

His game was paused, the controller discarded because he'd already beat the game four times over and it was boring and easy as ever.

His phone rang and he just about screamed.

Quiet, he just wanted quiet and his stupid mine craft ringtone just had to go off!

Matt pushed himself up, his cigarette between his teeth as he adjusted his goggles. His phone was somewhere under the couch and it took a moment to get it, flipping it open as it was about to hang up.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked, flopping down onto the couch, energy already spent.

"Matty?" a voice said on the other end.

Matt felt his blood go cold and his heart stop.

There was no way.

No fucking way that he was back.

"Where are you?" Matt asked, he knew who it was but he couldn't bring himself to say the blonde's name.

"Not sure, 'm near a train station and some law firm." He said softly.

There was something different in his voice, like an impediment.

Oh god, was he hurt?

"There's a record store too." He added.

Matt nodded before he realized that he was talking on the phone.

"Right, I think I know where you are, don't move, I'll come get you."

"Okay Matty."

There was a click and Matt dropped his phone and threw on his boots, snagging his keys and forgetting a jacket as he slammed the door behind him.

His baby was hidden from the rain and he jumped in, for once not carrying that he was getting the seats a bit wet. It seemed to take forever to start the car but Matt knew that that was just his brain screwing him over when he needed to be in hyper drive.

Matt considered himself a good driver. But combined with his rush and the rain, he saw death every time he turned a corner and left skid marks on the asphalt.

He'd barely parked the car before he was ripping the keys out of the ignition and running to the dark figure leaning against the brick wall outside the station.

He had to stop though, and just stand there.

His best friend stood there, cloaked in a dark jacket, a hood pulled over his face, hands buried in his pockets. Matt could make out a single golden strand of hair poking out from the hood.

"Mells?"

The boy looked up suddenly and Matt was reminded of a trapped animal.

"Finally hit puberty, I almost didn't recognize your voice over the phone."

Matt stared in disbelief and cautiously walked towards him.

Was this really his Mells?

It had to be right?

Once he was close enough, less than a foot away, he reached out a gloved hand to pull the hood away.

Mello's hand closed around his wrist as his fingers touched the soft hood.

"Not now."

Matt nodded and stepped closer, shaking free of Mello's grip and wrapping his arms around Mello's neck. He squeezed tighter than he should but Mello didn't stop him, just wrapped his arms around Matt and leaned into him.

"You're back."

"No Matty, 'm a ghost."

Mello may have had the strength to joke around but his knees buckled and he sagged against Matt, gripping him tighter.

"Let's go Mells." Matt said, shifting to help him walk.

"Not yet, not ready to go anywhere yet. The rain is nice."

"I know Mells, but come one, you'll get pneumonia."

"'M not gonna get pneumonia, I feel fine. The rain jus' feels nice on 'm face is all."

That's when Matt moved the hood.

"Oh Mells."

"Battle scar." Mello said nonchalantly, turning into Matt's body to hide the scar a little bit before he seemed to get heavier and his grip slipped a bit.

It took a moment for Matt to realize that Mello had just fallen asleep and he managed to half drag the blond to his car and lay him down in the front seat.

He found himself constantly looking in the mirror to see Mello's burned face.

"Mells, what am I gonna do with you?"

With that, Matt drove home, his best friend was finally with him again so maybe everything would turn out alright.

* * *

No, I haven't abandoned Strawberry Scented, this is just a teensy little one shot I did for Mello and Matt. On the note of Strawberry Scented, I posted a notice on my feather-ink account, my flash drive is missing because my siblings went rummaging through my room and now it's lost. It had all my drafts on it so until I find it, I can't update anything so just bare with me please?

Anyways, yeah, lil MnM one shot for you guys because honestly, I love this pairing and even if you're not into MnM you can read this as a Friends!Fic because it all depends on how you view Matt's reaction to Mello's call and their hug and stuffs.

Yup, tell me whatcha think!

Thank you Lovelies!

~wirenoose


End file.
